


Late Night Secrets

by olivemasala



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Texting, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemasala/pseuds/olivemasala
Summary: Zhan Zhengxi is just trying to get off before bed, but Jian Yi just has to text him when he's getting into it. Oh well. He can make this work.
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Late Night Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing sex yet, so I know this leaves something to be desired. I might edit it someday when I'm more comfortable writing scenes like this... But tell me what you think!

*New Text Message from Jian Yi:*

> you up?

Zhan Zhengxi was in fact up in more ways than one. It was late and he was in bed trying to jerk one off before he went to sleep. He eyed Jian Yi’s text, wondering if he should respond. One the one hand he’s about to sleep. On the other hand... well. In the other hand was his dick. 

> yeah what’s up?

Zhengxi sends the text with one hand and gently strokes himself with the other. He wonders if he should curse Jian Yi’s timing or be grateful for it while he waits for his response. Suddenly his phone lights up and vibrates:

*Incoming Call from Jian Yi*

Zhengxi hesitates. He just wants to get off and sleep, but life is never so simple with Jian Yi as your best friend. And even though he pretends he doesn’t notice, his cock gives an interested twitch at the thought of hearing Jian Yi’s voice right now. Besides, Jian Yi won’t know about his... compromising position through the phone. He answers the call.

“Hello?” 

“Zhan XiXi I wanna tell you a secret,” Jian Yi whispers conspiratorially. “It’s top secret, so if I tell you you better keep it safe till your dying breath.” 

“Sure Jian Yi, tell me.” 

“You have to promise to take it to the grave with you Zhan XiXi.” 

“Dude, I just wanna sleep, are you gonna tell me your secret or not?” Zhengxi is tempted to just hang up, but he is enjoying the sound of Jian Yi’s voice. It is excited and breathy as always and just a little hoarse from the night. Was he asleep before calling Zhengxi? Some wild and uninhibited part of his mind wonders what Jian Yi would sound like in bed. What Jian Yi would sound like screaming his name while he cums. Zhengxi’s hand continues to stroke up his and down his dick while Jian Yi pregnantly pauses. 

“... I just had a wet dream. Just now.” 

This... now this, is something that Zhan Zhengxi was not expecting. But it is definitely something he wants to hear about right now. In the cover of night, alone in his room, he can admit to himself that he wants to hear all about Jian Yi’s wet dream. He can’t even ignore that voice that asks if he was a part of this wet dream. His dick gives a nice twitch at that thought and he tightens his grip a little while stroking. 

“What was it about?” 

“Well I was in the shower... you know, naked. And these hands hugged me from behind and then they started touching my body, you know? First they went up and played with my nipples-“

Zhan Zhengxi tries to stifle a groan that threatens to escape his mouth at the thought of playing with Jian Yi’s nipples. This really is impeccable timing, he thinks, as he starts jacking off in earnest. But Jian Yi hears his muffled groan though, and pivots.

“Oh I’m sorry XiXi, of course you don’t wanna hear my perverted dream, I’ll just hang up-“

“No!”

“No?”

“Keep going. Tell me about the dream.” Zhengxi hopes this request will come off as just curiosity about a dream instead of him secretly perving on his best friend and jacking off to him over the phone. 

Jian Yi is very confused. He’s never made it this far without pissing Zhengxi off before, so he doesn’t exactly know what to do. But he continues the dream anyway. “Well the hands started playing with my nipples and then they massaged and pinched down my chest and stomach... and then... they went down to my dick and started touching me there...” 

Zhengxi is entranced. He can see the image of Jian Yi being man handled and played with perfectly in his mind. The shower water glistening on his body, wetness lubricating his skin to be touched and teased just right. He’s so aroused, cock excited at the mental image of teasing and stroking Jian Yi that he doesn’t even hear himself moan out loud at the thought. Jian Yi does hear him though. 

“Zhan XiXi did you just moan?” 

“I... uh- what?” 

“What are you doing XiXi?” He doesn’t even sound accusatory, just so confused. It’s really endearing. Maybe that’s why Zhengxi says what he says next. 

“I’m jacking off to you telling me about your wet dream.” 

Everything stills completely. Why did Zhengxi say that?! His face heats up, while his dick remains hard as ever, oblivious to, or maybe just excited by the idea of telling Jian Yi his dirty perverted secrets in the dark. He can hear Jian Yi’s breath pick up on the other line. 

“The- the hands start rubbing my... my dick and then– then one hand is still playing with my cock and the other... it goes to my, you know, my hole... and it- a finger goes up my... it goes up my ass and then I cum really hard. I woke up because I came really hard. And then I called you.”

Zhengxi is so fucking turned on he can’t even respond, he just keeps stroking, tighter and faster. A breath passes and he rubs his thumb into his glans and grunts into the receiver. 

“Are you close XiXi? Are you about to cum?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

Then Jian Yi lets out a low and long whine. A keening sound that just drives Zhan Zhengxi right over the edge. He cums with an answering moan, spurting onto his stomach and hand. His eyes roll up into his head as he chases the feeling with his hips stuttering and his hand wringing out the last of his orgasm from the tip of his dick. 

In his post orgasm glow, Zhan Zhengxi wonders what Jian Yi is doing on the other line. 

“Did you cum XiXi?” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“Will you stay on the line with me while I cum?” 

“... Yeah.” 

It would be rude not to stay on the line, wouldn’t it? After all, Zhengxi just had a mind blowing orgasm to his best friends phone call. And though his dick is spent, it gives a twitch at the thought of getting to hear Jian Yi cum over the phone. 

“Unh I’m close... mm yeah, right there, right there, right- Ngahh Zhan XiXiiiiiiiii...” his voice tapers off as he cums. Zhengxi's dick twitches valiantly at the sound of his name passing Jian Yi's lips as he came. He saves that memory for later and almost wishes he had waited so they could cum together. Zhengxi listens to Jian Yi’s panting slowly calm into deep breaths again. 

“Thank you XiXi.” 

“For what?” 

“For keeping my secret.” 


End file.
